


Windy City

by kmsmitty



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Meeting the Parents, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Minor Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mutual Masturbation, Secrets, Strip Tease, Suspicions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmsmitty/pseuds/kmsmitty
Summary: Johnny hasn't seen Ten, in person, since the WayV debut. The boys' plans to reunite are dashed at the announcement of SuperM. Taeyong has an idea to bring them together in the city that holds Johnny's heart.





	Windy City

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, kids. This is a ship I never thought I'd write, but when a friend needs some smut, you write some smut. Be kind, as it's my first (and possibly only) Johnten. Comments and kudos are much appreciated as always. Hope you enjoy.

Johnny couldn't believe his luck. He had been away from Ten for ages now, and the announcement of SuperM had appeared out of nowhere. He was happy for the younger boy. Ten was so talented. It really wasn't fair that SM had sent him off to China for so long without actually showcasing any of the WayV members. Johnny wasn't surprised, but that didn't make the disappointment cut any shallower.

NCT 127 had finally wrapped up promotions. Johnny had planned to fly to China to spend some time with Ten before returning to Korea to record. Guess those plans were shot now.

"It isn't fair, Yonggie."

Taeyong crossed the dorm room to sit on Johnny's bed. He slowly brushed Johnny's bangs out of his eyes. His heart ached for the older boy. Tour life had been easy on him. He had had Doyoung with him every second. Taeyong was terrified that the promotions for SuperM were going to take their toll on his relationship, too. But it wasn't the right time to voice that concern. Johnny needed support.

"It'll be fine. I don't know where all we're going, but I'll take care of Ten. You know that."

Johnny winced. Taeyong meant well; Johnny knew that. He also knew that Taeyong was with Doyoung, and that nothing would happen between the two boys. But it still didn't feel right.

"I know. It's just... It's been so long since we've been together like we used to be. What if something changes?"

Taeyong gave Johnny a kiss on his forehead.

"You know Ten. His eyes wander, but his heart doesn't. You have nothing to worry about."

Johnny hoped he was right.

~

Ten flopped down on top of Sicheng. The younger boy whined, readjusting his position so Ten's bony body didn't jab him as much.

"What?"

Ten burrowed into the space between Sicheng's side and the arm of the recliner. He wrapped his arms around Sicheng, face nestling into the crook of the younger boy's neck. Sicheng shifted again, Ten's mumbling tickling him.

"I can't hear you. Knock it off."

Ten huffed, curling back in on himself.

"I don't even get to go back to Korea first. I'm to record everything here, then go to Dubai. I haven't seen him in so long, Chenggie."

"And you thought I would be of comfort to you?"

Sicheng stared into Ten's eyes, annoyance clearly evident. If Ten were able to see past the end of his nose, he would have realized that Sicheng, while he could relate to the predicament, may not be his best choice for an audience. He probably should have gone to Kun. Shit. But Ten, being himself, doubled down.

"What? You've been allowed to have Xuxi while we've been here. I've had no one."

"I haven't been allowed to have Xuxi. It's a point of contention. You know that. And even if that were true, he's leaving with you. So I would have two people ripped away from me. Not one. Go away, Ten."

"No."

Sicheng stood up, unceremoniously dropping Ten to the floor. He walked away from the older boy without a word or backwards glance.

"Yeah. Should have gone to Kun."

~

Taeyong ran to Johnny, waving a piece of paper above his head as he sprinted.

"I know something you don't know."

Johnny smiled. He loved when Taeyong was excited about something. The younger boy reverted back to a four year old. It was the sweetest thing. Johnny met him half way, reaching for the paper in Taeyong's hand.

"Let me see, Yonggie."

"Nope! You can't! It's a surprise!"

Taeyong ducked under Johnny's outstretched arm, making a beeline toward the other end of the hallway. If he could just make it to Doyoung, he'd be safe. Johnny wouldn't attack him in front of the younger boy. Not if he valued his life.

Taeyong didn't make it that far.

"Gotcha!"

Johnny threw Taeyong over his shoulder, smacking his ass as they turned in circles. Faster and faster.

"Johnny! Stop! I'll tell you! Please!"

Johnny didn't stop, though he did slow down, spinning on his heels. He was laughing too hard to keep the pace. Finally, he relented, setting Taeyong down on the floor. The younger boy wobbled as he tried to bring his vision back into focus. While he was distracted, Johnny plucked the piece of paper from Taeyong's hold. He scanned it, confused.

"It's a receipt for a plane ticket?"

"But look where!"

"Chicago. Why are you going to Chicago?"

"Because SuperM is playing there. But that's not my ticket. It's yours."

Johnny's head snapped up to catch Taeyong's gaze.

"What?"

"You're not doing anything that week. I already checked. I paid for it with my advance for the tour. Are we telling people, or is it a surprise?"

Johnny scooped the smaller boy up in his arms, holding tight. If there was another member he loved almost as much as Ten, it was Taeyong.

"Surprise. Definitely surprise."

~

Johnny was shocked at how difficult it was to keep this secret from the other members at the dorm. His apparent boost in mood had been noticed immediately by the other boys. Deflecting speculation quickly became a full time job. Half the members couldn't know, because they wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut, and the other half couldn't know, because they would extort Johnny for their silence. It was, in short, a mess.

The only other person who knew was Doyoung, of course. Taeyong couldn't keep anything from the younger boy, especially something big like this. Doyoung approached Johnny a few days later.

"So you get to see your boy?"

"Yeah. Are you mad at me?"

Doyoung pondered that for a minute.

"Am I mad that my boyfriend could have bought me a ticket to see him, but he instead bought one for you?"

Johnny nodded.

"Honestly, at first, I was pissed. But then I realized just how long it's been since you've seen Ten. How long it's been since you've had any real time at home. If I'm mad at you, it's because you made me feel petty."

Johnny smiled, ruffling Doyoung's hair. Doyoung was known for his temper, but he wasn't completely irrational with his feelings. Johnny genuinely enjoyed the younger boy, and he was so happy that he and Taeyong had finally figured themselves out.

"You know he's stressed about being away from you. I've caught him crying more than once."

"I know. He's so sensitive lately. I think he's hurt because I'm trying to be rational about all this. It's 2019. I can see him everyday. Multiple times. As long as our phone batteries hold out."

"Maybe you should tell him what you're really feeling."

"Why? So we can both be upset? So I can make him even more worried about the tour?"

Johnny reached for Doyoung's hand. His love for Taeyong was new. Johnny knew how this all worked. His heart had been Ten's for years now.

"So that he knows you love him. That it's equal. That you're just as bothered and worried as he is. Give him some reassurance that you're going to be a wreck without him, too."

Doyoung looked up into Johnny's eyes. He wasn't sure that Johnny was right. Taeyong was fragile. Doyoung found it hard to believe that showing his own weakness would make his boyfriend feel stronger. He very much feared that it would be the exact opposite, that Taeyong would quit SuperM. But Johnny looked so sure about it.

"I'll try."

"Good."

~

"He's cheating on me."

Kun choked on the swig of tea he'd just taken. Ten had said some stupid shit in his life, but this one, this took the cake.

"Are you really that stupid?"

Ten flipped the elder boy off. Kun clearly didn't understand how things worked.

"He's been extra happy on the phone when we talk. I bet someone else is sucking his dick as we speak!"

Kun shook his head. He loved Ten, but he always thought the worst of people. The amount of times he'd had to talk the younger boy down off the ledge over the tiniest things was...innumerable. And yet, here he was. Again.

"Johnny would not cheat on you. There's no one he wants but you. Though I'm beginning to question his judgment."

"Taeyong is there."

"Taeyong has eyes only for Doyoung. You really can't still be hung up on the idea of them together. It's been years, Ten."

Ten knew he was being irrational. There had never been anything more than brotherly love between Johnny and Taeyong. He knew that in his heart. But his head loved to tell him that anytime NCT 127 was away, Johnny had Taeyong pressed up against a wall, knee between his legs, Taeyong's head thrown back in pleasure.

"He hasn't been this happy in months. Something's going on."

"Maybe it's not what you think."

"Maybe it's exactly what I think."

"I don't think you actually think."

Ten threw his hands in the air, turning on his heel to walk away. Kun reached out, grabbing Ten's arm. He pulled the younger boy into a hug.

"Do you honestly think that he'd ever hurt you?"

Ten sighed.

"No. I know he wouldn't."

"Your brain is lying to you. If Johnny's happy, that should be a good thing, not cause for a meltdown."

Ten leaned back in Kun's hold, eyes narrowing.

"What do you know that I don't?"

~

Johnny awoke to a text from Ten.

"Check your email. Xx Ten"

His email? Ten never sent him anything there. Johnny reached over to his bedside table, pulling his Chromebook into his lap. Sure enough, there was an email from Ten.

"Hi, baby. These are supposed to be top secret. Delete what you can live without. Call me when you're done. I love you."

Johnny finally understood why Ten had sent the email. There were about 35 attachments. Johnny opened the first, letting out a gasp as he took in the image before him.

Teaser pictures for SuperM. Videos of dance practices. Behind the scenes footage. And finally, a teaser video of Ten dancing solo. How did Ten manage to steal all this? Johnny had never been consulted in any of the promotions for NCT 127. They didn't get to pick their photos, or see final cuts beforehand. SM had really tried to crack down on spoilers.

Johnny grabbed his phone, immediately calling Ten.

"Well, that didn't take you long."

"How?"

"Oh. Easy. Guy in charge has a thing for Taemin. Promised him a signed poster. He let me use his computer to send an email. Trusted me when I said I wouldn't mess with any of the footage. Sweet, but stupid."

"You're going to be in huge trouble."

"Nah. I covered my tracks. Unless, you mean to punish me?"

Ten licked his lips, then bit down on his bottom lip. Johnny hated that his boyfriend could unravel him so quickly. The micromovements of his face, the implied power struggle between them. It was almost too much for him to handle at this point. They'd been apart too long.

"Are you alone?"

Ten nodded. He'd told everyone he had something to take care of that afternoon, and if anyone even walked past his door, they'd suffer dire consequences. Ten wasn't tall, or muscular, but he was scrappy.

"Show me how much you miss me, hyung."

Fuck. All the blood drained from Johnny's head and rushed straight to his dick. He loved the way Ten whined when he was riled up. Most nights, he didn't even need Ten to touch him. He just needed to hear him. How he would moan, whimper, beg. Fuck.

Johnny undid the belt he was wearing, slowly removing it from the loops of his jeans. He dangled it in front of the camera.

"How would you want me to use this, Tennie? Tie up your pretty wrists? Or leave pretty welts all over your ass and thighs?"

Ten rubbed the heel of his hand against the ever growing bulge in his pants. Johnny technically hadn't given him permission to touch, but he couldn't be bothered to care about rules now. It had been too long. Far too long.

"I can only have one?"

Johnny smiled. Ten was so submissive, so pliant, so needy. He was perfect.

"Greedy boy. Want me to spank you until you cry? Then tie you up and fuck you into the mattress?"

"Please, hyung. I need it."

"You've been touching yourself, haven't you? Stroking yourself to thoughts of me. So shameless, Tennie."

Ten whined, his right hand rubbing faster against his erection. This was torture. He loved it.

"Can I see it? Please, Johnny. Please."

Johnny couldn't deny Ten when he begged so nicely. He popped the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down. He wiggled his pants down to his ankles, his dick finally free of its denim confines. Johnny angled his phone a little bit, so the focus of the frame was on his dick.

"See what you do to me, baby? God, I wish you were here. You wouldn't be able to walk for a week."

Ten couldn't take it anymore. He shoved his pants down and off, then grabbed his dick firmly with his right hand. Punishment be damned; he needed to touch.

Johnny stared. The way Ten moved his hips up to meet his strokes, the way his face scrunched up, the way his moans got caught in his throat. Johnny wanted to be the cause of that. He wanted Ten to be like that with him, either under or on top of him. His hand flew to his dick, using the precum that had collected at the tip to make the slide down his cock more comfortable.

"You look so good like this, baby. God, I miss you."

Ten closed his eyes, replayed how broken Johnny's voice was over and over in his mind. Even after all this time, Ten was the one Johnny wanted. Only Ten could ruin him this way. Only Ten could make him feel this way. Pride swelled in his chest. There would never be anyone else for Johnny but him.

"Johnny, can I...?"

"You're close already? Poor baby."

"Hyung. Please. I can't..."

Tears started to form at the corners of Ten's eyes. The pressure was too much. But he wouldn't come until Johnny said so. His body wouldn't let him, no matter how badly he needed it.

"Oh, baby boy. Don't cry. It's okay. You can come."

Ten gave a particularly delicious flick of his wrist, his dick pulsing, shooting spurts of come onto the desk in front of him. His vision whited out, a fuzzy static clouding his brain as he tried to catch his breath. God. He hadn't come like that in ages.

"Tennie? Are you okay, baby?"

Ten snapped back into focus. He nodded.

"Can you stand? Are your legs okay?"

"Yeah."

"Will you dance for me?"

Ten pushed away from the desk, standing on slightly wobbly legs, heart thrumming in his chest. He slowly began to sway, feeling a bit silly that he didn't have pants on, but was otherwise fully clothed. Time to fix that, he supposed. Ten began unbuttoning his shirt as he moved, delicate fingers making easy work of the buttons.

"Hyung? Your dick is pretty, but I want to see your face."

Johnny shuffled forward, adjusting the angle of his phone. Now the tip of his dick was still visible, but the focus was back on his face. Ten smiled at the sight before him: Johnny's chest was heaving, like he was running a marathon, instead of masturbating, his hair sticking up at all angles, where he had been pulling on it. Ten knew he couldn't hold on much longer.

"Fuck, baby. Move."

Ten smiled, rolling his hips as he turned around, giving Johnny a view of his ass. He heard Johnny let a rough breath out of his nose. The older boy was beginning to lose it.

"Come for me, hyung. Paint my ass."

Ten slapped his own ass, gave it a squeeze for good measure. Johnny swore under his breath, his orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. He couldn't hold on. Not when Ten spoke like that.

"Delete what I sent you. It'll all be posted by the end of next week."

Ten hung up, leaving Johnny staring blankly at the screen before him, his cum sticky on his shirt. Fuck.

~

"I can't believe we're here."

Taeyong smiled at the younger boy. He knew what a kick in the teeth it had been for both Johnny and Ten that NCT 127 had visited the Seo family home, but Ten had yet to meet Johnny's parents. He was also painfully aware that the way Johnny's mom had embraced him upon his arrival had caused a bit of a ruckus between the couple.

"We couldn't come to Chicago and not stop in. That's just poor manners."

The other boys of SuperM had chosen to stay at the hotel, leaving Ten and Taeyong to their own devices for the day. Yukhei and Mark were to pick up Johnny when he landed, and bring him back there. Ten wasn't to know about their plan until after the show.

Taeyong walked up the path to the house, knocking lightly. Ten was surprised that he didn't already have a key. The door opened, a handsome older man smiling behind it.

"Taeyongah, so good to have you back. How's my son?"

"He's doing just fine. Happy to be here. This is Ten."

"Good to meet you."

Johnny's parents didn't know about their son and Ten. They also weren't aware that in less than twelve hours, they'd have their son back for a week. Taeyong knew they wouldn't be able to hold their excitement, regardless of what Johnny's relationship was with Ten.

"Come in. Come in. We've been cooking all morning. Grab yourselves a plate."

Mr. Seo moved out of the doorway, allowing the two boys entrance into the house. It smelled incredible. Taeyong could go home and have his mother cook for him anytime he wanted. He felt bad for Johnny and Ten. They very rarely got to experience the true comforts of home.

Mrs. Seo came out of the kitchen, flinging her apron onto the couch. She smiled at Taeyong before addressing the younger boy.

"Ten. Hello. So glad you're here."

She hugged him tight. Ten loved her immediately.

"Yonggie. You've been taking care of my boy?"

Taeyong nodded, embracing Johnny's mom. He knew she struggled, with her only child being in Korea for so long. It killed him that he couldn't tell her that her son was on his way home.

"No Mark this time?"

Taeyong laughed. The younger boy had made quite an impression at the Seo residence that May. Wild, loud, and quite possibly, a bit drunk, he had acted every bit of 19 going on 20. The Seo's were happy to meet him, but relieved when he'd finally passed out.

"Maybe tomorrow before we leave for Atlanta. We should have a little time in the morning."

"It's so good to have you back, Taeyongah."

Ten's face fell; he couldn't help it.

"I made some Thai food for you, Ten. I hope it's okay. Johnny told me some of your favorite dishes. He's missed having you at the dorms."

"What?"

"You two seem to be very close. When he was home last, he kept complaining that you weren't here. I had to yell at him to quit pouting."

Ten's heart fluttered in his chest. The smile that broke across his features was blinding.

"I've missed him, too."

~

Johnny braced himself for impact. Mark took a running jump into his arms, Mark's own arms and legs wrapping tightly around the elder's frame.

"Mark. It's been like, a week and a half since I've seen you."

Yukhei lifted the maknae off of Johnny, before setting him down on the floor. He hugged him briefly.

"Why are you two in charge of collecting me?"

"Everyone else is catching some sleep before sound check. Jongin offered to come, but Baekhyun said we could handle it."

"You both would need a map to find your way out of a paper bag."

"Hey!"

Mark threw himself at Johnny, a mouse trying to tackle a moose. Johnny didn't even have to readjust his stance to hold the younger boy back. Mark was adorable.

"Let's head out. You guys have a big day ahead of you."

Yukhei smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"And you have a big night, hyung."

Mark squawked.

~

Johnny watched the SuperM show from the mixing booth. He didn't want to be too close, in case Ten would somehow spot him in the crowd, and the surprise would be ruined. Fans couldn't know he was there, either. It would be pandemonium in the worst way.

Wanting to beat traffic, and knowing the set list, he left after the WayV portion of the show. He had to get home before Ten, or he wouldn't get the proper attention, and he'd be annoyed that he had to share Johnny with his parents.

It was late to be ringing the doorbell, but he didn't want to just barge in and give his parents a heart attack. Johnny called the house, saying he had sent them a surprise package, and that the tracking had said it was delivered. His father denied it, as nothing had come in the mail that afternoon. Johnny asked him to check the porch, as it was valuable, and shouldn't be left outside too long.

His father opened the door, muttering about having to get up from the couch, only to drop the phone. He burst through the door, embracing his son.

"I knew it. I knew it."

"Hi, Dad. Let's go get Mom."

~

The Seo's had enjoyed their family time, but both had work in the morning, so they headed to bed. Johnny had gotten a text from Taeyong, saying he and Ten would be there in 20 minutes. He couldn't wait.

~

"Yonggie, why are we staying at Johnny's? I'm tired. I just want to go to bed."

"Mrs. Seo wanted us to come back. I don't know why."

"Because she loves me so much. Even more than you. I'm going to marry the fuck out of her son. You just wait."

Taeyong laughed. He didn't know why everything had to be such a contest with Ten. This, though, was something he was happy to lose.

"You know, I think she'd be okay with it."

All the playfulness left Ten's eyes. He turned to Taeyong, a somber expression on his face.

"You really think so?"

"Of course."

~

The two boys arrived at the Seo house just after midnight. Taeyong pushed through the unlocked front door, as planned. He found the note left for them on the end table near the couch.

"Taeyong and Ten, we tried to stay up to meet you, but we couldn't make it. Forgive our age. Johnny's room is made up for you. Sleep well. See you in the morning. -- Mama Seo"

"Why don't you head upstairs? I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

Ten nodded, making his way up to Johnny's room. Taeyong turned off the lights, left out the front door, locking it shut behind him.

Ten made his way down to the end of the hallway. He couldn't quite remember which room was Johnny's, but he assumed it was the one with the light on. Pushing through the door, he screamed.

Johnny ran up to the younger boy, hand clamping down over his mouth. He was laughing, thoroughly amused with the terror in Ten's eyes.

"Shhh. You'll wake my parents."

Ten shoved Johnny away from him, eyes narrowing.

"I hate you."

Johnny only laughed harder. A typical Ten response. In the beginning, it hurt to hear those words. After a few years together, it tickled Johnny to hear them; it meant his plans at bamboozling the younger boy had been successful.

"I know you do. Come here."

Ten threw himself at the elder, reaching up on tip toes to hide his face in the crook of Johnny's neck. He didn't want to cry, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the tears at bay.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have been a wreck at the show tonight."

Ten giggled. He pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eye.

"Is this why you've been so happy?"

"You thought I was cheating, huh?"

Ten blushed, followed by an almost imperceptible nod.

"I miss you."

"You have no idea."

Johnny leaned down, placing a firm kiss to Ten's lips. Ten immediately hopped up, wrapping arms and legs around his boyfriend, who held him with such ease, that it made Ten whimper. He always felt so tiny next to the other boy. It made him hard.

Ten rocked in Johnny's hold, desperately seeking friction. Johnny smiled as they kissed. Ten hadn't changed a bit. Still horny. Still needy. Still a slut for him. They were different in so many ways, but on sex, they had always seen eye to eye.

Johnny sat them down on his bed. He began to trace kisses down Ten's neck, careful not to leave marks. Ten didn't need the extra stress of explaining hickeys to the tour make up artists. Johnny would have to leave bruises in places that didn't show. Given Ten's wardrobe for the shows, this didn't afford many options.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Did you used to fuck around in this room?"

Johnny smiled.

"Oh, yeah. But that was when I thought I liked girls."

"Tragic."

"I know, right?"

Ten reconnected their mouths, his teeth grazing against Johnny's bottom lip. The elder groaned, his dick pressing firmly into Ten's ass.

"I can't wait to have that inside me."

"Well, about that, baby boy..."

Ten stopped all movement, hands finding Johnny's hair to pull back on, forcing the elder to look at him.

"What?"

Johnny winced. Ten's grip on his hair was tight.

"You and I both know that you're not going to be quiet enough if I fuck you. So...I spent a good chunk of my night prepping myself for you to fuck me."

Ten rolled his eyes. It never failed. Whenever he wanted to switch things up, Johnny's bottom ass would object. Ten had been looking forward to their reunion for months, because he had been promised a ride on Johnny's dick. He was most displeased.

"So. You mean to tell me, not only do I not get to be fucked, I also have missed the delight of opening you up?"

Johnny gulped.

"Baby boy is disappointed."

Their relationship was...a bit odd, given that they were both switches. Most people would assume that Johnny, given his size, was the dominant one. The pet names between them would also suggest that. But it couldn't have been any less true. Ten was the one in charge, the vast majority of the time. But he knew, as did Johnny, that all the power belonged to the submissive. Ten could dole out punishment, but he really didn't have a choice here.

"When I can be with you for real, you are in such trouble."

"I know."

"Show me what you've done."

Johnny's cheeks turned pink, as he stood to remove his clothing. Ten saw that his face wasn't the only thing flushed on his boyfriend. His chest had a rosy color; his dick was angry and at attention. Johnny laid back down on the bed, spread his legs, and slid three fingers into his hole, all while never breaking eye contact with Ten.

"Good boy, hyung."

Ten smiled at the way Johnny's dick twitched at the compliment. God. He was so easy to undo.

"What do you need? Use your words."

"Tennie, can you make love to me?"

The fire in Ten's heart quieted a bit.

"Please? It's been a long time."

Ten could hardly say no to the puppy eyes staring back at him. Johnny could be so fragile sometimes. So sentimental. He had no strength when it came to the elder. What Johnny wanted, Johnny got.

"Help me, my love."

Johnny sat up, unzipping Ten's hoodie and pushing it off his shoulders. He lifted the younger boy's t shirt up and over his head. God. Ten was so pretty. Johnny quickly pulled Ten's sweat pants down. He wasn't wearing underwear. Ten never did.

Johnny laid back down, eyes taking in his boyfriend before him. He was so fucking happy. He couldn't believe they were finally together again. The emotion built in his chest, tears filling his eyes.

"Oh, hyung. Don't cry."

Ten crawled between Johnny's legs, laying himself down on the elder's chest. He wiped his thumbs under Johnny's eyes, before reaching up and kissing each one.

"You ready, handsome?"

Johnny nodded, a small hiccup escaping his lips. He felt so silly, getting so overwhelmed. Ten always knew how to calm him down, though. It was the thing about him Johnny loved most.

Ten eased inside Johnny slowly, relishing in the tight heat of his boyfriend's ass. He kept his eyes on Johnny, looking for any signs of discomfort. The elder had his eyes closed, eyelashes fanned out against his cheekbones. Beautiful.

Ten slowly picked up a rhythm, his hips moving fluidly against Johnny's ass as he kissed his boyfriend. It was perfect like this: warm, close, slow. Ten could make love to Johnny for hours, as long as the older boy could hold it together.

"I love you, Tennie."

Ten placed a kiss to Johnny's nose.

"I love you, hyung."

Ten grabbed one of Johnny's legs and threw it up onto his shoulder. He knew this angle would allow him to isolate the elder's prostate, and just abuse it. Johnny cursed.

"Ah ah ah. Remember? You said I would be too loud?"

Ten pressed into Johnny firmly, the head of his dick rubbing that bundle of nerves inside Johnny. The older boy moaned, making no move to stifle it. Johnny locked eyes with Ten.

"Can't help it. You feel so good."

"Want more?"

Johnny nodded. Ten reached out and began pulling on his dick in time with his thrusts. Johnny arched into the touch, his face scrunched up. Ten knew the elder wouldn't last much longer. Not at that pace anyway.

So he all but stopped moving, almost completely pulled out of Johnny, just the tip of his dick catching on Johnny's rim before pushing ever so slightly forward, his hand lazily stroking Johnny's cock.

"Why are you so mean?"

"You decided this. You wouldn't let me ride you because I would be too loud. I was hardly fucking you, and you were a moaning mess. So this is what you get."

Johnny tried to roll his hips, to force Ten's dick further inside him, but Ten pressed firmly down onto his thighs, holding him in place.

"You keep digging that hole, hyung. I won't forget."

Johnny pouted.

"I only did this because I didn't want you to not be able to dance."

Ten thought about that for a minute, his hips rutting shallowly into Johnny. He knew it was doing nothing for the older boy, but he was still having a great time.

"I want to believe that's true. But I know you better."

Ten bucked forward, burying himself inside Johnny, who soon found a hand over his mouth, as he let out a whiny moan.

"Be. Quiet."

Johnny nodded, his hips rocking down against his boyfriend. Fuck. Ten leaned forward to kiss him, his tongue pushing its way into Johnny's mouth, tasting him. They moved in tandem this way for a while, kissing and biting and grinding, their moans trapped between their lips. Johnny broke away first.

"Tennie? Flip me?"

Ten pulled out of the elder, helping him roll onto his stomach.

"Arch for me, baby."

Johnny stuck his ass in the air. Not what Ten had asked for. Ten pushed down on the small of Johnny's back.

"I said, 'arch.' It was not a request."

Johnny whimpered, his legs tired, barely able to hold the position he found himself in. Ten leaned back, just staring at him.

"So pretty for me. Spread your legs just a bit, hyung."

Johnny did as he was told, his arms shaking as he tried to hold himself up. Ten laid down underneath Johnny, his face nudging against Johnny's cock. Ten could feel the precum smear against his cheek. He sucked gently on the head, tongue swirling around it. Ten couldn't move much in the position he was in, and Johnny knew he wasn't allowed to move from his arched position. The strength in Johnny's legs and arms was dwindling. Rapidly.

Ten sucked and licked like he had all the time in the world. Lackadaisical. Just enjoying the taste of his boyfriend, how heavy even the tip of his dick was in his mouth. Bliss.

"Tennie. Please."

Ten "hmmm'd?" around Johnny's cock, the vibration making his hips buck involuntarily, his length sliding further into Ten's mouth.

Ten pulled off.

"Fuck, hyung. Do it again."

Johnny could have cried. Between the pain and stiffness from not moving, and the pain and stiffness in his dick, his nerve endings were on fire. He didn't need to be told twice. Ten guided Johnny's cock onto his tongue, the older boy taking control and fucking Ten's face. He knew how deep he could go, and he planned on hitting that mark with every thrust.

It didn't take long before Johnny was spilling down Ten's throat, the younger boy feverishly jacking himself off as the elder used his mouth. Johnny collapsed onto his back, his orgasm draining the last of his energy. Ten came across his chest before sitting back on his knees.

"You didn't have to do that."

"Seemed easier."

"You're a bigger brat than I am."

"True. I wanted your dick inside me, and I got your dick inside me. You should get cleaned up before that dries."

Johnny sighed.

"Come with me?"

Ten got what he wanted 20 minutes later, bent over the bathroom sink, so he could see Johnny as he fucked into him.

~

Ten awoke the next morning to arms wrapped around him. He burrowed into Johnny's hold, his ass sore, but his heart content.

"I love it here."

"Maybe we can get a house here in the next couple of years. Think of the American money you're making now."

Ten giggled.

"Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear some things up: Sicheng misses Taeil immensely. Taeil does not condone anything further than a random snuggle with Yukhei. Johnny and Ten have never discussed Taeyong. They both, incorrectly, assume the other wants to fuck him. Hence bad vibes all around. Johnny is dominant only over the phone, and on special occasions. Otherwise, Ten is the dominant in their relationship. The unique element to their situation, is that power shifts depending on who is being submissive, as opposed to one person always technically being "in charge" despite a role change. Any other questions, feel free to leave a comment!


End file.
